


Silver Lining

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anyways, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Everyone has Panic Attacks or PTSD, FUCK endgame, Fuck Infinty War, Gen, Irondad, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, and nat and tony and vision and ho boy i dont wanna think abt it, but only a smidgen, but tbh if you havent watched them yet you obvs lived under a rock, i really want this to be a slow-burn soooo, lets be honest, quite obviously, rip jarvis btw, spiderson, whatever cw was; i dont support it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everything’s fine.Everyone’s fine.So are the Guardians of the Galaxy and their very own Stowaway, so is Mr. Stark and even he, Peter Parker.And even if they’renot, Peter’s here now and that changes just abouteverything. But somehow, that doesn’t stop the tears escaping his eyes.Sometimes everything is way more complicated than it seems to be.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Everyone, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breathe, then Repeat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460936) by [TheSecretUchiha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretUchiha/pseuds/TheSecretUchiha). 
  * Inspired by [Memento Mori](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176378) by [GwendolynStacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynStacy/pseuds/GwendolynStacy). 
  * Inspired by [Checkmate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216794) by [alizziema](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alizziema/pseuds/alizziema). 



One moment Peter is _there_ on Titan, in outer space, fighting not only for _his_ life but that of the whole _universe_. The next, he’s falling apart at the seams and that quite literally. There’s nothing but static in his ears but just a few seconds (or a whole lifetime?) later, there’s _too much_ of everything. Then again there is nothing but a concerned shout and the feeling of crashing down.

* * *

When Peter wakes up it’s to (not-really) hushed conversations and an IV needle embedded into his arm. He recognizes the ward he is in as the Hospital Ward of the Compound which is. Weird, to say the least.

Because he was on _Titan_. With Mr. Stark, Other-Peter, Muscle Man, Moth-Girl, Blue Space-Android, Dr. Strange… Huh, he really forgot their names, didn’t he? It’s not as if that matters anyway… What matters is the _how_ of being on, well, Earth and not far from home suspended in Space trying to stop a mad grape-esque titan threatening to wipe… out… half of the… universe…

Okay... _Okay_.

This is _new._ This is new and not supposed to happen (at all) and the revelation is slowly dawing on him. But he can do this, he can handle this. (He really _can’t_ but that’s not enough to stop him. If it wasn’t when a building crashed down on him, it certainly wasn’t _now_ when much more was at stake. Namely, half of the literal universe.)

“Mr. Stark?”, he calls out, because _surely_ he would be near. Because _surely_ he would be in his vicinity. ~~after being to Space with him as a blind passenger, a stowaway… back-up...~~

Okay. _Okay._

Everything’s fine. _Everyone’s fine._ So are the Guardians of the Galaxy and their very own Stowaway, so is Mr. Stark and even he, Peter Parker. 

And even if they’re _not,_ Peter’s here now and that changes just about _everything_. But somehow, that doesn’t stop the tears escaping his eyes.

Okay. _Okay._

This is the silver lining everyone had been hoping for. This is what Doctor Strange had meant, apparently, when he looked him, _Peter_ , straight into his eyes while reaching for the Eye of _something_ , actually an _infinity stone_ , with his bare hand. He- He- The titan, he- 

... _Thanos_ had grinned triumphantly as the first casualty from their side (Earth’s side, because really, _Gamora_ and _planets_ before her had been the _real_ first casualties) willingly tore himself to shreds through meddling with an _infinity stone_ , the _time stone_ no-less, by touching it with his bare hands. Those were _dangerous_ to the faintest, barest, lightest touch, as in, you _really_ should _not_ , under _any_ circumstances, happen to touch it (or be near one _at all_ , because _please god no-_ one lunatic trying to collect them was enough for _forever_ , _thank you very much)_.

And somehow. 

Perhaps somehow _Peter_ was the silver lining they so desperately tried to catch.

Okay. _Okay._

No, no, _no…!_ Nothing was _okay_ , or _fine_ or anything even _remotely_ close to that, everything was _on fire_ , he was _lost in space_ , _reduced to ashes slowly twirling to the ground, chased away by a slight breeze on a planet as dead and ashen as he himself._

Then the world turns black again, the last thing that catches his eye the calendar on the opposite wall; November 7th. _2016._

**Author's Note:**

> it's 2 am and I've spent most of the past week binging through time travel fanfictions of varying fandoms, now finally ending in the mess that is the marvel cinematic universe. and I decided, hey, maybe you try it yourself? (despite my several _other_ wips and assignments and deadlines...)  
> anyways, I'm unsure whether I should keep it as a oneshot or make it a story with multiple chapters. therefore, feedback would be appreciated!  
> sleep well and happy new year! (in 22 hours, but oh well, who cares?)  
> p.s. chapters would be, like, _a lot_ longer than 500 measly words, but its 2 am and I haven't slept in the last 48 hours, this is the best you're gonna get.


End file.
